Hello! Project 2015 WINTER
'''Hello! Project 2015 WINTER '''war Hello! Projects Winterkonzert 2015. Es war aufgeteilt in zwei Serien: * Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ * Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ Das Konzert lief vom 2. Januar bis zum 15. Februar 2015. Die DVD und Blu-Ray wurde am 6. Mai 2015 veröffentlicht. Setlist DANCE MODE! #Medley ##Tokaikko Junjou ##Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! ##Tokai no Hitorigurashi ##Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? #MC #Say! Hello! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #Love together! - Berryz Koubou #I miss you - ℃-ute #TIKI BUN - Morning Musume '15 #Senobi - Juice=Juice #MC #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #MC #Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH - Morning Musume 12th Gen, ANGERME 3rd Gen, Country Girls #Say Yeah! ~Motto Miracle Night~ - Morning Musume '15 #MC #Jumper! - Up Up Girls (Kari) #Zenryoku! Pump Up!! - Up Up Girls (Kari) #MC #Onna no Sono - New Kenshuusei unit #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne - Juice=Juice #Erabareshi Watashitachi - Juice=Juice #MC #Ee ka!? - ANGERME #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! - ANGERME #Hello! Project Station Dance Club dance performance #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume '15 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume '15 #Love take it all - ℃-ute #Aitai Aitai Aitai na - ℃-ute #CLAP! - Berryz Koubou #Otakebi Boy WAO! - Berryz Koubou #Towa no Uta - Berryz Koubou #MC #cha cha SING HAPPY EMOTION! #I know #Rival #MC1 #"Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne- Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC2 #MC3 #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #Uchouten LOVE - ANGERME #Wakuteka Take a chance - Morning Musume '15 #MC4 # - # - #MC5 #Bravo☆Bravo - Buono! #Yo no Naka Barairo - Yajima Maimi, Kudo Haruka, Takeuchi Akari, Sasaki Rikako, Takagi Sayuki, Yamaki Risa #Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! - Kobushi Factory #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun #MC6 #Saa Koi! Happiness! - The Possible #Otome! Be Ambitious! - The Possible #MC7 #Kaze ni Fukarete - Juice=Juice #Otome no Gyakushuu - ANGERME #TIKI BUN - Morning Musume '15 #Romance wo Katatte - Berryz Koubou (w/ Morning Musume '15 and ANGERME as back-dancers.) #Aitte Motto Zanshin - ℃-ute #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa - Juice=Juice #Suki-chan - ANGERME #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) - Morning Musume '15 -> All (minus ℃-ute) #Munasawagi Scarlet - Berryz Koubou #THE FUTURE - ℃-ute #Chou Wonderful - ℃-ute #MC8 #JUMP Beteiligte Acts ;Hello! Project ;*Berryz Koubou ;**Shimizu Saki ;**Tsugunaga Momoko ;**Tokunaga Chinami ;**Sudo Maasa ;**Natsuyaki Miyabi ;**Kumai Yurina ;**Sugaya Risako ;*℃-ute ;**Yajima Maimi ;**Nakajima Saki ;**Suzuki Airi ;**Okai Chisato ;**Hagiwara Mai ;*Morning Musume '15 ;**9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon ;**10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka ;**11th Gen: Oda Sakura ;**12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane ;*ANGERME ;**1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon ;**2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi ;**3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako ;*Juice=Juice ;**Miyazaki Yuka ;**Kanazawa Tomoko ;**Takagi Sayuki ;**Miyamoto Karin ;**Uemura Akari ;*Country Girls ;**Yamaki Risa ;**Inaba Manaka ;**Morito Chisaki ;**Shimamura Uta ;**Ozeki Mai ;*Hello Pro Kenshuusei ;**16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko ;**17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno ;**19th Gen: Inoue Hikaru ;**20th Gen: Niinuma Kisora, Danbara Ruru, Funaki Musubu ;**21st Gen: Takemura Miu, Saito Kana ;**22nd Gen: Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko, Tanimoto Ami, Asakura Kiki, Onoda Saori ;**Kobushi Factory ;***Fujii Rio ;***Hirose Ayaka ;***Nomura Minami ;***Ogawa Rena ;***Hamaura Ayano ;***Taguchi Natsumi ;***Wada Sakurako ;***Inoue Rei ;Weitere Acts: ;*Bitter & Sweet ;*Kikkawa Yuu ;*Little♡H (Opening Act) ;*LoVendoЯ ;*THE Possible ;*Up Up Girls (Kari) Abwesende Aufgrund von Krankheit oder Verletzungen konnten folgende Mitglieder nicht an allen Konzerttagen auftreten: *Suzuki Kanon (Morning Musume.'15) hatte sich zum Ende des Jahres 2014 den Knöchel verstaucht und dabei ein Band gerissen. Nachdem sie so weit geheilt war, dass sie im Sitzen am Konzert teilnehmen konnte, bekam sie die Grippe und musste für die restlichen Konzerte aussitzen. *Ogawa Rena (Kobushi Factory) verpasste die Konzerte am 5. und 10. Januar aufgrund einer Grippe. *Kudo Haruka (Morning Musume.'15), Aikawa Maho (ANGERME), Ozeki Mai (Country Girls), Nomura Minami und Inoue Rei (beide Kobushi Factory) verpassten aufgrund einer Grippe die Konzerte am 10. und 11. Januar und damit den Tag, an dem die Aufnahme für die DVDs stattfand. Trivia *Das Konzert war das erste für die 12. Generation von Morning Musume, die 3. Generation von ANGERME, Country Girls und Kobushi Factory. Außerdem war es das erste Hello! Project-Konzert mit Yajima Maimi als Leader. Gleichzeitig war es das letzte Hello! Project-Konzert für Berryz Koubou. *Im Anfangsmedley von DANCE MODE zeigten die Mitglieder akrobatische Leistungen wie Handstände, Rädschläge und Spagat. Weiterführende Links *Konzertplan Category:Konzerte 2015 Category:Hello! Project Konzerte Category:DVDs 2015 Category:Blu-rays 2015 Category:Morning Musume Konzerte Category:Berryz Koubou Konzerte Category:℃-ute Konzerte Category:ANGERME Konzerte Category:Juice=Juice Konzerte Category:Country Girls Konzerte Category:Kobushi Factory Konzerte en:Hello! Project 2015 WINTER Kategorie:Gemeinsame Konzerte